Childhood
by Carjani
Summary: Einige Drabbles über das Leben der Hawkes in Lothering. Manche von ihnen sind zusammenhängend, andere nicht. Es geht im Großen und Ganzen um die Beziehungen innerhalb der Familie, der Schwierigkeit ein Leben mit drei Abtrünnigen zu führen und über die Rivalitäten unter den Geschwistern. Male!Mage!Hawke
1. Chapter 1

Bethany entdeckt ihre Magie und niemand war wirklich darauf vorbereitet.

Leandras POV

Leandra blickte aus dem dem Küchenfenster nach draußen. Dunkle Wolken waren aufgezogen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis es regnen würde.

Ein kühler Wind wehte herein und sie schloss das Fenster. Sie sah Garrett wie er in ihren Garten Kräuter abschnitt, die sie für das Abendessen brauchte.

Er kannte nahezu alle Kräuter auswendig, faktisch kannte er sich damit besser aus als sie.

Ein Teil seiner Ausbildung bei Malcolm.

Sie wusste, es hatte ihrem Mann das Herz gebrochen, als Garretts Magie sich manifestierte, als er gerade mal vier war.

Malcolm würde ihm das niemals sagen, doch sie wusste, dass es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn er ohne die Bürde der Magie leben könnte.

Andererseits sah sie Malcolms Lächeln, wenn er Garrett Magie lehrte. Es war ein ganz besonderes Lächeln, das sie bei ihm nicht mehr gesehen hatte, seit sie Kirkwall verlassen hatten.

Auch wenn sie ihren Mann über alles liebte, so war sie doch von dem Teil seines Leben, das von der Tatsache bestimmt war, ein Magier zu sein, großteils ausgeschlossen. Sie hatte sich bemüht ihn besser zu verstehen, doch wenn man selbst kein Magier ist, war es unmöglich zur Gänze zu begreifen, was es bedeutete.

Sie wusste, dass ein Teil von Malcolm es genoss mit jemanden über das Nichts, den Fluss von Mana, unterschiedliche Zauber und dergleichen zu reden, der dies auch wirklich verstand.

Dennoch blieb die Sorge.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass das Risiko, dass ihre Kinder magisch begabt waren, groß war.

Garrett war es, doch zumindest schienen die Zwillinge verschont zu bleiben.

Die Amells hatten schon immer Magie im Blut und auch, wenn sie selbst, genau wie ihre Bruder, ihre Eltern und Großeltern nicht davon betroffen waren, so waren alle Kinder ihrer Cousine Revka magisch begabt gewesen. Der Zirkel hatte sie ihr alle weggenommen und sie erinnerte sich heute nach an die Briefe, die sie mit ihr ausgetauscht hatte. Ihre Trauer und Verzweiflung, ihre Kinder nie mehr wiederzusehen.

Allein der Gedanke, sie würden ihr Garrett wegnehmen und in einen Turm sperren, der Gnade der Templer ausgeliefert...es wäre ihr unerträglich.

Sie seufzte und wandte sich wieder der Küchenarbeit zu. Der Himmel hatte sich weiter verdunkelt und es würde jeden Moment anfangen zu regnen.

Hoffentlich würde Malcolm es noch rechtzeitig nach Hause schaffen, bevor es anfing zu regnen.

Er war ins Dorf gegangen um die Geschenke für Bethany und Carver zu holen.

Carver bekam neue Zeichenutensilien, mit der er seinem vor Monaten entdeckten Hobby nachgehen konnte.

Er war durchaus begabt, doch die Federn, die Malcolm ihm gegeben hatten, waren dafür schlecht geeignet.

Zudem ein neues Kleid für Bethany, für das sie extra bei der Schneiderin hatte Maß nehmen lassen.

Die Kleine hatte die Augen verdreht, als sie so lange still halten musste und es hatte Leandra daran erinnert, wie sie es als Kind auch immer gehasst hatte.

In Kirkwall hatte sie es als Angehörige des Hochadels oft über sich ergehen lassen müssen, war es ihrer Mutter doch so wichtig, stets standesgemäß aufzutreten.

Der Gedanke an ihre Eltern schmerzte noch immer, auch nach all den Jahren.

Sie hatte so viele Briefe geschrieben, aber nie eine Antwort von ihnen erhalten.

Der einzige Kontakt war Gamlen, der hin und wieder schrieb, doch seit dem Tod ihres Vaters war selbst das Wenige noch weiter zurückgegangen.

Die Vorstellung, dass ihre Eltern mit einem Groll auf sie gestorben waren, war schwer zu ertragen.

Sie hörte wie Bethany und Carver im Kinderzimmer über etwas lachten.

Und wenn sie sich ihre Familie so ansah, wusste sie, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Kein noch so hochgestellter Adliger in Kirkwall hätte sie je so glücklich machen können wie Malcolm.

Und übermorgen würden sie den achten Geburtstag ihrer Zwillinge feiern und dafür gab es noch viel vorzubereiten. So machte sie sich daran das Geschirr fertig aufzuräumen und würde sich dann dem Kuchen widmen.

Leandra ließ den gläsernen Teller fallen, den sie gerade abtrocknete, als sie Bethanys spitzen Schrei aus dem Kinderzimmer hörte.

Fast gleichzeitig begann Carver panisch nach ihr zu rufen.

Sie stürzte hinauf, tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf.

Was konnte nur passiert sein? Ausgerechnet jetzt wo Malcolm im Dorf war.

Sie stürzte halb in den Raum und rannte dabei fast Carver um, der direkt hinter der nur angelehnten Tür stand.

Und dann sah sie es.

Bethany auf dem Boden kniend, ein unnatürliches Leuchten und flackernde Flammen umspielten ihre Hände.

Schiere Panik in ihrem Blick, während Tränen ihr Wangen hinab rannten.

_Nicht sie auch. Nicht mein kleines Mädchen._

War der erste Gedanke, den sie zu Stande bekam.

"Hilf mir, Mama." rief Bethany panisch, unfähig die Magie zu kontrollieren, die ihre Hände umspielte.

Leandra fiel zu ihr auf den Boden, doch war auch sie mit der Situation heillos überfordert.

"Hol Garrett." wies sie Carver an, der noch geschockt hinter ihr stand und Bethany mit weiten Augen anstarrte.

"Los! Hol deinen Bruder!" schrie sie Carver an, wie sie es sonst nie tat, um ihn aus seinem Schockzustand zu reißen.

Endlich bewegte sich Carver, nickte hektisch und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

"Mama, mach das es aufhört!" weinte Bethany.

"Ganz ruhig, mein Schatz." sie wollte ihr die Hände beruhigend auf die Schultern legen, doch die Hitze der Flammen ließ sie zurückweichen.

Sie hatte nie verstanden, warum sich Magier an ihren eigenen Flammen nicht verbrannten.

"Garrett!" schrie sie in den Flur.

Wäre doch nur Malcolm hier! Er wüsste was zu tun wäre! Warum war er ausgerechnet jetzt nicht da?!

Ihre einzige Option war Garrett.

Sie hörte laute Schritte auf den Holztreppen.

Endlich erschien Garrett im Türrahmen, Carver gleich hinter ihm.

Auch die Augen ihres Ältesten starrten einige Momente perplex auf Bethany.  
"Du musst ihr helfen!" rief sie. Garrett blinzelte und fiel dann neben ihr auf die Knie.

Bethany weinte umso heftiger, als die Flammen einfach nicht verschwanden.

"Ruhig, Bethany. Atmen...atmen." redete Garrett auf seine Schwester ein, die heftig schluchzte.

"Schau." Seine eigenen Händen begannen zu leuchten und er umfasste sanft ihre Handgelenke.

Leandra wusste nicht ob das eine gute Idee war, denn Bethanys Blick wurde nur noch panischer, hatte sie das bei Garrett doch noch nie gesehen.

Malcolm hatte Garrett verboten vor den Zwillingen Magie zu wirken, so wie er es zum Großteil auch selbst praktizierte.

Die Kinder sollten ein so normales Leben wie möglich haben.

"Es ist nichts schlimmes." flüsterte Garrett ruhig und es schien tatsächlich zu helfen zu sehen, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die so etwas konnte.

Langsam wurde sie tatsächlich ruhiger, sie weinte zwar noch immer, doch die schiere Panik schien zu weichen.

"Du spürst doch, wo die Kraft herkommt."

"Ich weiß nicht..." schniefte Bethany.

"Doch Bethany, du weißt es. Schliess die Augen."

Nach einigen Momenten tat sie wie ihr geheißen.

"Es passiert nichts schlimmes, ich verspreche es dir." sprach Garrett ruhig.

"Versuch alles auszublenden. Konzentriere dich nur auf das Feuer. Fühlst du wo es herkommt?"

Leandra schlug die Hände zusammen.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Garrett sprach, seine magische Ausbildung war immer völlig in Malcolms Hand gelegen.

Sie hatte sich selten so hilflos gefühlt. Sie musste es ihrem neunjährigen Sohn überlassen, seiner kleinen Schwester zu helfen.

Doch zumindest schien Garrett die Sache halbwegs im Griff zu haben. Vielleicht hatte Malcolm ihn auf so einen Fall vorbereitet.

"Es fließt. Du kannst es steuern."

"Ich kann nicht."

"Doch, lass dir Zeit."

Bethany atmete tief ein und aus. Ihre Wangen waren immer noch von Tränen überströmt, doch sie wurde zunehmend ruhiger.

"Ich glaube...ich fühle etwas..."

"Genau. Du weißt, wo es herkommt. Du musst einfach nur loslassen. Einfach loslassen."

Quälende Sekunden vergingen in denen Leandra den Atem anhielt, ohne es zu merken.

Langsam aber bestimmt verschwanden die Flammen von Bethanys Händen bis sie schließlich vollkommen erloschen. Sie sah wie die Anspannung förmlich, sowohl von Bethany als auch von Garrett fiel, als er ihre Handgelenke losließ und sie vorsichtig die Augen öffnete.

Sie starrte ihren Bruder einige Sekunden an, bevor sie sich in Leandras Arme warf und hemmungslos anfing zu weinen.

Sie schloss ihre Tochter fest in die Arme und wiegte sie sachte hin und her, während sie beruhigend auf sie einredete.

Sie versuchte so stark wie möglich zu sein, doch sie musste mehrere Male blinzeln, um zu verhindern das Tränen aus ihren Augen wichen.

Carver, der bis eben, nur hilflos dagestanden hatte, setzte sich nun ebenfalls zu ihnen auf den Fußboden und streichelte vorsichtig über Bethanys Arm, um sie zu beruhigen.

Bethany weinte bitterlich und Leandra ließ ihren Blick zu Garrett und Carver wandern.

Hier saßen sie nun. Zwei Tage vor ihrem achten Geburtstag hatte sich Bethanys Magie manifestiert. Es war nicht zu ändern und Leandra wusste, das sie stark sein musste. Für ihre Tochter. Für ihre Söhne.

Einige Minuten saßen sie alle stumm so da, Bethanys Schluchzen das einzige Geräusch, als sie Regentropfen begannen, gegen die Fensterscheibe zu trommeln.

Sie spürte wie sich Bethany ganz langsam entspannte und die Schluchzer weniger wurden, bis die Kleine schließlich erschöpft einschlief.

Das Alles war einfach zu viel für sie gewesen.

Darauf bedacht sie nicht zu wecken, legte sie sie vorsichtig in ihr Bett und deckte sie zu.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und strich Bethany das schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht, während sie ihren Söhnen mit einer Kopfbewegung andeutete, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Garrett nickte, zog Carver mit sich aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Erst jetzt erlaubte sie es sich, ihren Tränen nachzugeben. Stumm liefen sie über ihre Wangen, während sie behutsam das Gesicht ihres kleinen Mädchens streichelte.

_So ein kleines, zerbrechliches Mädchen sollte sich jetzt mit Dämonen und Geistern auseinandersetzen? _

_Warum? Warum konnte nicht alles beim Alten bleiben?_

Sie liebte all ihre Kinder über alles, aber gerade Bethany als Jüngere der beiden Zwillinge und als einziges Mädchen...sie war ihr Nesthäckchen, immer fröhlich und freundlich, so völlig anders als ihre Brüder.

Garrett war seit jeher von Malcolm strenger erzogen worden als die Zwillinge, eine Tatsache die Garrett gern mit dem selben trockenen Humor, den auch sein Vater hatte, kommentierte.

Und Carver war immer so in die eigenen Gedanken versunken, beinah grüblerisch, auch wenn ihr das Wort für einen noch Siebenjährigen unpassend vorkam. Meisten schaffte es nur Bethany ihn aus seinem Schneckenhaus zu holen. Sie wusste genau wie wichtig Bethany für Carver war, jemand mit dem er sich ohne Worte verstand. Es war ihm so wichtig, da Leandra genau wusste, dass Malcolm ihm nicht immer die Aufmerksamkeit zu Teil werden ließ, die er verdiente. Er war zu jung um zur Gänze zu verstehen, warum sein Vater soviel Zeit mit Garrett verbrachte, doch nun, wo Bethany unweigerlich auch ausgebildet werden musste, würde er es verstehen _müssen_.

Minutenlang saß sie so da, bis sie sich schließlich wieder etwas gesammelt hatte.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und warf einen letzten Blick auf Bethany, bevor sie leise aus dem Zimmer trat und die Tür einen Spalt breit offen ließ, falls Bethany nach ihr rufen würde.

Als sie an auf die oberste Stufe der Treppe trat, hörte sie Garrett und Carver unten reden.

"Ist Bethany krank?" fragte Carver.

"Nein. Sie ist nur..." Garrett suchte nach Worten.

"Etwas Besonderes? Wie du? Und Vater?"

Leandra biss sich auf die Lippe. _Besonders_ war mit Sicherheit nicht das Wort, das Garrett verwendet hätte, doch das Carver es so sah, versetzte ihr einen Stich im Herzen.

Natürlich hatten sie versucht den Zwillingen zu erklären, warum ihr Vater oft so wenig Zeit für sie hatte.

Sie wussten, dass Malcolm und Garrett besondere Kräfte hatten, von denen niemand wissen durfte, doch vermied ihr Mann wann immer es ging, vor den beiden Magie zu wirken. Garrett hatte sich oft darüber beschwert, warum er Dinge auf die konventionelle Weise erledigen musste, wenn es auch für ihn viel einfacher gegangen wäre, doch er hatte sich daran gehalten.

Vielleicht hätte Bethany nicht so panisch reagiert, wenn sie die Zwillinge nicht so strikt von der Magie ferngehalten hätten?

"Sie ist wie wir ja...aber..." fing Garrett an, doch Leandra kam hörbar die Treppe herunter. Sie konnte es nicht über ihrem Sohn überlassen Carver die Situation zu erklären.

"Aber sie ist trotzdem immer noch die Gleiche. Deine kleine Schwester." sagte sie bestimmt und schritt zu den Beiden, die am Esstisch saßen. Niemals würde sie zulassen, das so etwas sie entzweite.

Ihr Mabari, Coon, saß neben Garrett auf den Boden und hörten den beiden aufmerksam zu.

Carver starrte auf den Tisch und sah sie nicht an.

Sie blickte aus dem Fenster. Es regnete in Strömen und es war düster im Zimmer. Irgendwie passte das Wetter zu ihrer derzeitigen Stimmung.

"Carver, hol dir deinen Regenmantel und geh deinem Vater entgegen, er soll so schnell er kann nach Hause kommen. Und nimm den Hund mit."

Normalerweise hätte sie Garrett geschickt, war er doch älter, doch sie brauchte ihn hier, falls etwas mit Bethany war.

Außerdem wollte sie noch nicht vor Carver darüber reden.

Carver nickte und rutschte von seinem Stuhl. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, als er den Regenmantel, der ihm eigentlich noch zu groß war von der Garderobe nahm und in seine Stiefel stieg.

"Komm Coon." rief er und der Mabari folgte ihm schwanzwedelnd aus der Tür.

Leandra seufzte und massierte sich die Schläfen.

"Ist jetzt alles in Ordnung mit ihr?" fragte sie Garrett und sie hasste es, dass ihr Sohn ihr sagen musste, wie es Bethany ging.

"Erst mal schon. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem das Vater bald zurück ist. Jetzt, da sie Mana aus dem Nichts ziehen kann, wird das zwangsläufig die Aufmerksamkeit von...nun ja Geistern erwecken."

Sie sah wie Garrett auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute. Sie wusste, dass er eigentlich Dämonen sagen wollte.

"Sollte sie dann jetzt überhaupt schlafen? Vielleicht wäre es sicherer sie zu wecken."

Allein der Gedanke ein Dämon könnte die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und Bethany übernehmen ließ ihre Haare weiß werden.

Sie sah wie Garretts blaue Augen zur Seite wanderten und er nachdachte.

"Na ja sie war ziemlich verwirrt. Ich denke es ist besser, dass sie sich etwas ausruht. Wenn wir sie jetzt wecken und ich ihr irgendwelches Zeug von Dämonen erzähle...ich denke das würde mehr schaden als helfen."

Sie hatte keine andere Wahl, als Garrett in dieser Sache zu vertrauen.

"Hoffentlich ist dein Vater bald da." meinte sie und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Es war kalt im Haus, die Luft draußen hatte sich durch den Regen merklich abgekühlt und der Kamin war den ganzen Tag aus gewesen.

Schnell ging sie zum Kamin und schichtete Feuerholz hinein.

Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte, solange Malcolm nicht hier war.

Mehrere Male versuchte sie das Feuer mit dem Feuersteinen zu entzünden, doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht.

Frustriert seufzte sie, als Garrett neben ihr erschien und sich ebenfalls hinkniete.

"Mama." meinte er ruhig und es war schon seltsam, dass ihr Sohn besser mit der Situation umzugehen wusste, als sie.

Eine seiner Hände begann zu leuchten und er warf einen kleinen Feuerball auf den Holzstapel und entzündete ihn damit sofort.

"Bethany wird es gut gehen. Vater unterrichtet sie, genau wie mich. Hab keine Angst."

Leandra lächelte und strich ihm sein Haar aus dem Gesicht um ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen.

"Ich weiß, mein Schatz."

Sie betrachtete ihn kurz, bevor sie aufstand und er es ihr gleich tat.

"Es ist ziemlich dunkel hier drin, entzünde doch noch die Lampen." er nickte und machte sich daran.

Garrett war das einzige ihrer Kinder, das durch und durch wie ein Amell aussah. Seine Haut war so hell wie die ihre und er hatte das gleiche rabenschwarze Haar und die dunkelblauen Augen, wie ihr eigener Vater und ihr Großvater. Das auffälligste für sie aber war sein für die Amells typisches Gesicht.

Schlank. Nobel. Aristokratisch.

Garrett sah seinem Großvater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten aus.

Eine Tatsache, die sie jeden Tag an das Leben erinnerte, das sie vor Jahren hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Ihre Mutter hatte immer gesagt, man sehe den Leuten ihre Abstammung an.

Ein Bauer könnte niemals so nobles Gesicht haben, wie ein Adliger. Es war natürlich Unsinn, mal davon abgesehen das ihre Mutter Zeit ihres Lebens keinen Bauer zu Gesicht bekommen haben dürfte.

All ihre Kinder hatten das schwarze Haar der Amells, Carver sogar die blass-blauen Augen ihrer Mutter.

Vom Gesicht her kamen die Zwillinge aber nach Malcolm und Bethany hatte seine goldbraunen Augen.

Der Gedanke an Bethany riss sie aus ihrem Überlegungen.

Die Sorge um sie würde erst weniger werden, wenn Malcolm endlich hier war und nach ihr sah.

Leandra versuchte ihre Arbeit in der Küche wieder aufzunehmen, doch fand sie keine Konzentration, erwischte sich ständig dabei, wie sie aus dem Fenster sah um zu prüfen, ob Malcolm bereits in Sichtweite war.

An Kochen und Backen, so wie sie es für heute geplant hatte, war überhaupt nicht zu denken.

Wenigstens vertrieb das Kaminfeuer langsam aber sicher die Kälte aus dem Haus.

Garrett hatte inzwischen alle Öllampen mit Magie entzündet.

"Ich werde mal nach Bethany sehen." meinte er und sie nickte.

Viel konnten sie ohnehin nicht tun.

Garrett lief so leise es ging die Treppen hinauf, während sie erneut aus dem Fenster sah, wo der Regen gegen die Scheibe prasselte.

Sie setzte sich an den Esstisch und lauschte den Trommeln und versuchte, sich nicht von ihrer Sorge übermannen zu lassen.


	2. Chapter 2

Teil 2

Malcolms POV

Malcolm war es egal, dass der Regen ihm ins Gesicht peitschte und er bereits bis auf die Haut durchnässt war.

Er stürmte den Weg entlang, so das Carver kaum hinterher kam.

Es war definitiv keine gute Idee gewesen, abzuwarten bis der Regen nachlässt, um nach Hause zu gehen. Wäre er nur gleich losgelaufen, anstatt sich von der neugierigen Schneiderin noch in einen Schwatz verwickeln zulassen.

Die Tatsache, das er sich im Gegensatz zu Leandra, nur selten bei den Leuten in Dorf blicken ließ, schien ihn wohl ungemein interessant zu machen.

Aber Bethany brauchte ihn jetzt!

Er war gerade aus der Schneiderei getreten, in der er Bethanys neues Kleid abgeholt hatte, als Carver ihm auch schon entgegen gerannt kam.

Carver war völlig außer Atem, als er eilig versuchte, sich mitzuteilen.

Bethanys Hände hätten auf einmal geleuchtet und gebrannt, sie hätte schrecklich geweint und Leandra sagte, er solle ihn sofort nach Hause holen.

Er hatte diesen Tag immer gefürchtet. Die Zwillinge waren fast acht, hatten bisher noch kein magisches Talent gezeigt und er hatte die nicht ganz unberechtigte Hoffnung, das das auch nicht mehr passieren würde und jetzt das!

Und ausgerechnet da war er nicht Zuhause!

Carver hatte erzählt, das Garrett Bethany beruhigen konnte und er dankte dem Erbauer für seine Entscheidung, Garrett heute nicht mit ins Dorf zu nehmen, da er Leandra im Haushalt zur Hand gehen sollte.

Trotzdem hatte er keine ruhige Minute solange er Bethany nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

Er hatte Garrett zwar für den Fall der Fälle eingewiesen, doch war er trotzdem noch ein Kind und Welten von seinem Wissensstand entfernt!

Endlich war ihr Haus in Sichtweite und er sah Licht durch die Fenster scheinen.

Leandra fuhr vom Esstisch hoch als er die Tür eilig aufstieß und eintrat.

"Dem Erbauer sei dank bist du endlich da." rief sie erleichtert und kam auf ihn zu, um ihm seine Sachen abzunehmen.

Hinter ihm kamen nun auch Coon und Carver herein und sie drei verursachten eine Wasserlache auf dem Holzfußboden, doch das interessierte im Moment niemanden.

"Was ist mit Bethany?" fragte er ungeduldig, als er seine Tochter nirgendwo erblickte und seinen nassen Mantel ablegte.

"Sie ist oben und schläft. Garrett ist bei ihr."

"Was ist genau passiert?"

Leandra wollte ansetzen, bemerkte dann aber Carver, der unschlüssig und bis dahin vollkommen ignoriert hinter seinem Vater stand.

Sie legte Malcolm kurz die Hand auf den Arm und deutete Richtung Carver und Malcolm verstand.

Er sollte das alles nicht zwischen Tür und Angel mitbekommen.

"Carver, zieh die nassen Sachen aus, du wirst sonst krank." sagte Leandra sanft und half ihm aus dem übergroßen Regenmantel, während Malcolm sich ebenfalls seiner nassen Sachen weiter entledigte.

"Sei so lieb und hol aus der Wäschekammer trockene Sachen für dich und deinen Vater."

Carver nickte und trottete davon, während sich Coon bereits vor dem wärmenden Kamin eingerollt hatte.

Als Leandra sicher war, dass Carver außer Hörweite war sprach sie, ihre Stimme nun deutlich brüchiger.

"Ich war gerade in der Küche als ich Bethany plötzlich schreien hörte. Ich rannte rauf und ihre Hände waren von diesem Licht und Flammen umgeben. Sie war voller Panik und ich konnte nichts tun. Beim Erbauer, ich habe mich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt."

"Ruhig...Liebste." sagte er sanft und nahm sie kurz in den Arm.

"Garrett hat auf Sie eingeredet, ich konnte nur zusehen, aber sie hat sich beruhigt und das Feuer ging aus. Danach hat sie schrecklich geweint und ist völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen. Ich weiß nicht was ich gemacht hätte, wenn Garrett nicht da gewesen war."

Sanft wischte er ihr die Tränen von den Wangen und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Du hast alles richtig gemacht. Ich habe Garrett erklärt, was zu tun ist, falls dieser Fall je eintreten sollte, auch wenn ich gehofft hatte..."

Gerade als er weitersprechen wollte, kam Carver wieder herein und brachte frische Kleidung.

Leandra nickte verständnisvoll und löste sich von ihm.

Schnell zog er sich um, er wusste, jetzt zu Bethany ins Zimmer zu stürmen, würde auch nicht weiterhelfen.

Er musste sanft vorgehen. Einfühlsam. Sie durfte nicht das Gefühl bekommen, Angst haben zu müssen.

_Möge der Erbauer mir helfen!_

"Ich werde nach ihr sehen. Hab keine Angst, Liebste."

Leandra nickte und kümmerte sich um Carver, während er die Treppe hinauf stieg.

Die Tür zum Kinderzimmer war nur angelehnt und er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als er sie vorsichtig öffnete.

Garrett saß auf einem Stuhl neben Bethanys Bett und blätterte in einem Buch, als er eintrat richtete sich sein Blick sofort auf ihn.

Leise kam er näher und sah das Bethany noch immer schlief.

"Na endlich." meinte Garrett leise und legte das Buch beiseite.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er und musterte das schlafende Gesicht seiner Tochter.

„In der einen Sekunde arbeite ich noch friedlich im Garten, in der Nächsten bricht hier drin das Inferno los."

Malcolm warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu.

„Das ist nicht witzig Garrett! Das Ganze hat deiner Mutter und deinen Geschwistern eine Heidenangst eingejagt."

Garrett rollte mit den Augen, wie er es häufig tat und brachte nun seine magisch etwas fundiertere Sicht der Ereignisse dar.

"Sie hat Feuermagie eingesetzt und konnte es nicht abstellen. Ich hab versucht sie zu beruhigen und ihr erklärt, dass sie aufhören muss Mana aus dem Nichts zu ziehen. Was du eben gesagt hast, was ich machen soll, falls das je passiert. Hat ein bisschen gedauert, aber es hat geklappt. Es hat sie aber ziemlich mitgenommen." erklärte Garrett und stand auf, damit sein Vater sich an Bethanys Bett setzen konnte.

"Hast du gespürt wie stark ihre Magie war?"

"Nicht besonders. Es war nur wenig Mana...ein paar Flammen um ihre Finger, mehr nicht." meinte Garrett gelassen und Malcolm nickte.

Garrett nahm das Ganze natürlich anders auf als Leandra und Carver.

Für ihn war das, was mit Bethany geschah normal, doch er ahnte das Bethany das anders empfinden würde, angesichts ihrer Reaktion nach dem Vorfall.

Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Hand über ihre Stirn, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Mana floss und er spürte es nun deutlich.

Ihre Verbindung zum Nichts war da. Völlig ausgeprägt. Sie war eine Magierin.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah, wie sich Bethany langsam regte und schließlich aufwachte.

Sie blinzelte verwirrt. Dann veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck ins Negative und es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich erinnerte.

"Vater? Wo ist Mama?" rief sie und Malcolm konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.

Er wusste, dass die Zwillinge Leandra etwas näher standen als ihm, verbrachte er doch soviel seiner Zeit mit Garrett. Das würde sich für Bethany nun ändern.

"Mama ist unten, Schatz, es ist alles in Ordnung." versuchte er ihr gut zuzureden.

"Ich will zu ihr." meinte Bethany trotzig, schlang ihre Arme um ihre Knie und begann leicht hin und her zu wippen.

Wie gerufen, trat Leandra in diesem Moment in den Raum und setzte sich auf das Bett. Bethany kroch sofort zu ihr hin und umarmte sie fest.

Er sah wie Garrett genervt die Augen verdrehte, doch Malcolms Blick machte ihm deutlich, das er keinen Kommentar von ihm hören wollte.

Garrett war gerade vier gewesen, als er zum ersten Mal Magie gewirkt hatte, zu jung um wirklich Angst vor etwas zu haben.

Er würde den Tag nie vergessen, als Garrett an ein Spielzeug wollte, das auf einem hohen Schrank außerhalb seiner Reichweite lag. Seine Hände begannen zu glühen und er zog das Stofftier mit einem Energiefeld herunter. Malcolm war sofort beim ihm gewesen, doch Garrett schien mit Nichten schockiert zu sein.

Im Gegenteil. Er freute sich, dass er dadurch an sein Spielzeug gekommen war.

Bethanys erste Erfahrung war da deutlich unangenehmer gewesen. Natürlich bekam man Angst, wenn plötzlich die eigenen Hände in Flammen standen.

Zudem war sie fast doppelt so alt. Alt genug um zu wissen, das es nicht normal war, so etwas aus dem Nichts heraus erschaffen zu können.

Er schickte Garrett aus dem Zimmer und Leandra wiegte Bethany weiter in ihren Armen.

"Bethany." begann sie und strich sanft über ihren Kopf.

"Dein Vater wird dir einige Dinge erklären. Du musst keine Angst mehr haben."

Langsam drehte sich Bethany um, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte, verließ aber trotzdem nicht die schützende Umarmung ihrer Mutter.

"Bethany, das was vorhin passiert ist. Als deine Hände geglüht haben und du Feuer erschaffen hast, das nennt man Magie."

"Magie?" fragte sie und rieb sich die Augen.

"Weißt du, Magie ist etwas das kann man nicht lernen, du wirst mit ihr geboren und sie ist ein Teil von dir."

"Bis jetzt war das nie so!" schmollte Bethany.

"Ja, aber es wird ab jetzt so sein. Deine Kräfte sind nun erwacht und du wirst üben müssen, damit du mit ihnen umgehen kannst."

"Ich will so was nicht nochmal machen." meinte Bethany und klammerte sich fester an ihre Mutter.

"Ich weiß, dass es dir Angst macht, aber es ist wichtig, das du so was wie vorhin bewusst steuern kannst, so wie Garrett es dir vorhin erklärt hat."

Sie sah ihn nicht an.

"Schau her, Bethany, ich werde dir jetzt etwas zeigen."

"Bethany, keine Angst, es passiert dir nichts." versicherte Leandra ihr und sie sah nun ihren Vater an.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und ließ unspektakulär einen Eisklumpen darin entstehen. Eine Flamme oder ein Blitz wären natürlich beeindruckender, aber er dachte sich, das Bethany für heute wohl bereits genug von Feuer hatte.

Bethanys Augen weiteten sich.

"Du kannst das auch?"

"Ja Bethany. Auch ich verfüge über Magie." Er lächelte sanft und ließ sie den Eisbrocken berühren.

"Du wirst das auch irgendwann können."

"Und Mama?" fragte sie nun deutlich neugieriger und sah ihre Mutter erwartungsvoll an.

Diese lächelte sanft, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

"Nein Bethany. Ich nicht. Und Carver auch nicht. Nur sehr wenige Menschen haben diese...Gabe..."

Malcolm wusste, das außerhalb dieser Familie nur die wenigsten Magie so bezeichnen würden und auch ihm war klar, dass diese Kräfte ein Segen für jene waren, die sie kontrollieren konnten und ein Fluch für die, die zu schwach waren den Versuchungen der Macht zu widerstehen, die sie mit sich brachte.

Bethany schien enttäuscht, doch ihre Mutter wuschelte ihr durch ihr lockiges, schwarzes Haar.

"Dein Bruder Garrett hat das gleiche Talent. Du wirst mit ihm zusammen von deinem Vater lernen." meinte sie, küsste ihr Haar und sah ihn dabei an.

"Ich weiß Bethany, das alles ist schwer zu verstehen, aber es gibt einige Regeln, an die du dich von nun an immer halten musst."

Malcolm schluckte. Nun kam der schwierige Teil.

Er versuchte es so vorsichtig auszudrücken, wie nur möglich, was nicht ganz einfach war.

Es gab nicht wirklich eine schonende Art und Weise, seiner kleinen Tochter beizubringen, das ihre bloße Existenz von den der Welt als Sünde gesehen wurde.

Das Leben als Abtrünniger war alles andere als einfach.

Malcolm entschloss sich ihr für den Anfang nur das Wichtigste zu erklären, um sie nicht zu überfahren.

Man verstieß gegen die heiligsten und ältesten Gesetze der Welt, wenn man sich entschied in Freiheit zu leben.

Die Templer und die Kirche würden jeden Magier sofort für den Rest seines Lebens einsperren oder sogar töten. Von der Besänftigung wollte er gar nicht anfangen.

Bethanys Augen weiteten sich, als er ihr erklärte, sie dürfe nie auch nur jemanden von ihren Kräften erzählen und sie erst recht niemals zeigen.

Niemand dürfe je davon erfahren, sonst würde man sie, Garrett und ihn weit weg bringen, an einen Ort wo sie Mutter und Carver nie wieder sehen konnten.

Zudem könne sie nun für eine Weile nicht mehr mit ins Dorf, bis sie ihre Magie einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte.

Sie müsse sich strikt von allen Templern und der Kirche fernhalten, was sie sehr traurig machte, hatte sie doch gerne im Chor gesungen und den Geschichten der Schwestern gelauscht.

Vor einiger Zeit hatte sie ihn mal gefragt, warum er und Garrett nie mit in die Kirche gingen. Damals hatte er nur gelächelt, heute gab er ihr eine Antwort, die sie nie hören wollte.

Leandra schlang sie fest in ihre Arme, als er ihr vom Nichts erzählte und das sie niemals mit jemanden dort reden dürfte, egal wie freundlich er war oder in welcher Gestalt er erschien. Einem Dämon im Nichts leichtfertig zu vertrauen, ihm nachzugeben wäre ihr Todesurteil und so hart es für sie und Leandra auch war, das zu hören, es musste sein.

Das Gespräch dauerte lang und selbst die Grundlagen schienen ihr zuzusetzen. Doch er konnte es ihr nicht ersparen.

Die genaueren Details würde er ihr im Laufe der Zeit lehren.

Genau, wie er es bei Garrett tat.

Vorsichtig strich er ihr durchs Haar und überprüfte nochmal ihre Verbindung zum Nichts. Er tauschte einen Blick mit Leandra aus und diese löste daraufhin langsam von ihrer Tochter, als er bereits aufstand.

"Nun, ich werde dann mal das Abendessen vorbereiten. Ihr müsst hungrig sein."

Sie versuchte so normal wie möglich zu agieren, doch er wusste, dass es nicht leicht für sie war. Er hatte nicht nur Bethany sondern auch Leandra in diesem Gespräch einmal mehr vor Augen führen müssen, was für eine potenzielle Gefahr ein Magier bergen konnte.

"Kommst du mit runter, Schatz?" hörte er Leandra ihre Tochter fragen, als er bereits aus der Tür getreten war und auf sie wartete.

"Gleich." meinte Bethany monoton und sah aus dem Fenster.

Leandra verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer und zog die Türe zu. Am liebsten wäre sie nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen, doch nun war es wichtig den Kindern ein Gefühl von Normalität zu vermitteln.

Malcolm zog sie in ihre Arme.

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz fassen." flüsterte sie in seine Schulter.

Ihm ging es ähnlich. Magie manifestierte sich in der frühen Kindheit, er hatte gehofft das Bethany und Carver bereits über die gefährlichste Zeit hinaus waren, doch er hatte sich geirrt.

"Ich gebe mein Bestes, ihr zu helfen."

"Ich weiß." flüsterte sie und löste sich mit einem schwachen Lächeln von ihm.

Es blieb ihr ohnehin nichts anderes übrig, als ihm in dieser Sache zu vertrauen. Die einzig andere Option stand niemals auch nur zur Diskussion.

_Zwei magiebegabte Kinder. _

Der Erbauer legte ihm wirklich eine schwere Prüfung auf.


	3. Chapter 3

Teil 3

Malcolms POV

Als er mit Leandra die Treppe hinabstieg hatte Carver sich neben dem Hund vor dem Kamin in eine Decke gewickelt und starrte abwesend ins Feuer.

Garrett hing in seinem großen Sessel, die Beine über die Armlehne baumelnd und langweilte sich offensichtlich ziemlich.

Leandra ging zu Carver, hockte sich hin und rieb seine Schultern.

"Ist dir noch kalt?" er schüttelte den Kopf ohne jemanden anzusehen.

"Er hat noch kein Wort gesagt." meinte Garrett und Carver sah ihn dafür böse an.

Malcolm atmete tief ein.

Carver war das schon immer das Verschlossenste seiner Kinder.

Er hatte weder Garretts Leichtfertigkeit noch Bethanys Frohsinn.

Carver grübelte viel und Leandra hatte mal gemeint, er lebe gerne in seinem eigenen, kleinen Schneckenhaus.

Doch wenn er mit Bethany im Garten spielte, hörte er die beiden durch das Fenster lachen, wenn er selbst drinnen mit Garrett über den Büchern hing.

"Ich mache uns erst mal was zu essen.." meinte Leandra und begab sich in die Küche.

Garrett sah ihr nach, sagte aber nichts und Carver blickte weiter regungslos ins Feuer.

"Was ist mit Bethany?" fragte Carver monoton und ohne ihn anzusehen, aber Malcolm wusste dennoch, das die Frage an ihn gerichtet war.

Er setzte sich neben Carver auf das Fell, das vor dem Kamin ausgelegt war. Das wärmende Kaminfeuer würde die Kälte, die immer noch in seinen Knochen saß, langsam vertreiben.

Coon legte seinen Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkel und jaulte leise, als er ihm beruhigend über den Kopf strich.

"Carver, du weißt doch, dass Garrett und ich nicht oft ins Dorf gehen und dich, Bethany und Mutter zum Beispiel nie in die Kirche begleiten."

Carver nickte.

"Ich habe dir schon erklärt, das wir uns vor den Templern in Dorf verbergen müssen, weil sie uns fortbringen, wenn sie herausfinden, was wir können."

Er atmete tief durch.

Bethany und Carver standen sich so nah, wie man es von Zwillingen erwarten würde. Manchmal schienen sie wie eine Seele in zwei Körpern zu sein. Er betete stumm zum Erbauer, dass Carver damit zurecht kommen würde, dass Bethany nun wesentlich seltener mit ihm zusammen sein konnte.

"Weißt du...Bethany hat auch diese Kräfte, diese Magie. Das was heute passiert ist, da hat sie sie zum ersten Mal entdeckt. Die Magie kann viel Gutes bewirken, aber sie hat auch ihre Gefahren und deswegen muss ich Bethany von nun an helfen, damit zurechtzukommen, damit niemanden was passiert, auch ihr selbst nicht."

"Ist sie jetzt...anders?"

Malcolm lächelte.

"Nein. Sie ist immer noch deine kleine Schwester und das wird sie immer sein. Keine Magie der Welt kann das je ändern."

Er schlang einen Arm um Carvers Schultern und blickte mit ihm ins Feuer.

"Aber sie wird ab jetzt nicht mehr so viel Zeit für dich haben können wie bisher. Sie wird wie dein Bruder von mir Unterricht bekommen."

Carver löste sich von ihm und starrte ihn an.

"Heißt das ich sehe sie dann so selten wie dich?"

Malcolm biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Irgendwie hatte er tief im Inneren gewusst, dass diese Frage kommen würde.

"Aber Carver, wir sehen uns doch jeden Tag."

"Ja zum Essen und den Rest der Zeit bist du nur mit ihm beschäftigt." Er deutete auf Garrett, der sich bis jetzt nicht eingemischt hatte und warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

"Du bist doch nur neidisch." giftete Garrett zurück.

"Garrett!" ermahnte er ihn scharf und dieser zeigte seine übliche Reaktion, verdrehte die Augen und tat so, als würde es ihn nicht interessieren.

Carver stand dagegen auf und wickelte sich ungeschickt aus der Decke.

"Carver..." er berührte ihn am Arm, doch dieser riss sich ohne ein weiteres Wort los und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, vorbei an Leandra, die gerade wieder hereinkam.

"Carver?" sprach sie ihn an, doch er ignorierte sie und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie besorgt.

Malcolm seufzte, stand auf und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

"Wirklich, sehr hilfreich Garrett, musste das jetzt sein?"

"Was denn, er hat doch angefangen!" verteidigte sich sein Ältester und gestikulierte in Richtung der Tür, aus der Carver gerade gestürmt war.

"Vielleicht, aber du bist der Älter..." fing er an, wurde jedoch von Leandra unterbrochen.

"Bethany!" Leandra lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Tochter, die schon wer weiß wie lange im Türrahmen stand.

Leandra eilte sofort zu ihr und hob sie hoch.

"Streitet ihr wegen mir?" fragte Bethany und sah betroffen zu Boden.

"Natürlich nicht, Schätzchen! Du kennst doch deine Brüder!"

Leandra lächelte und wenn er sie nicht so gut kennen würde, dann hätte er es für echt gehalten, doch er wusste sie tat es nur für Bethany.

Und es stimmte ja irgendwie auch.

Garrett und Carver hatten sich ständig in den Haaren, es verging nahezu kein Tag an dem es nicht krachte.

Bethany nickte und Leandra gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sie runter ließ.

Leandra warf ihm einen deutlichen Blick zu und deutete Richtung Tür, bevor sie verschwand und nach Carver sah.

"Wie gehts dir Bethany?" fragte er und hockte sich hin um auf Augenhöhe mit ihr zu reden.

"Ganz gut." druckste sie herum. Man sah ihr deutlich an, wie unsicher sie war.

Er deutete Garrett an Platz im Sessel zu machen, was dieser tat und es sich stattdessen mit einem Buch aus dem Regal bei Coon auf dem Fell gemütlich machte.

Er setzte sich hinein und holte Bethany auf seinen Schoss.

Sie blickte ihn mit ihren großen Augen erwartungsvoll an.

"Hör mal Bethany, ab morgen wirst du fast jeden Tag mit Garrett und mir lernen und üben."

"Und Carver?"

"Es tut mir leid Bethany. Er kann leider nicht dabei sein. Jemand muss doch deiner Mutter helfen."

Sie nickte und fragte nicht weiter, aber er wusste nicht, ob sie es bereits völlig begriffen hatte, was ihre neue Macht für ihr Leben bedeutete.

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und starrte ins Feuer.

Es sollte ihn eigentlich nicht überraschen, das sie seine Magie geerbt hatte, war ihm doch ausgerechnet das einzige Mädchen der Familie am ähnlichsten. Sie hatte seine Augen und Gesichtszüge. Seine eigene Markanz fehlte, die bei Carver dagegen trotz seiner Jugend umso deutlicher war, und war bei ihr durch ein rundes Puppengesicht ersetzt worden, was wohl für ein Mädchen nicht unbedingt etwas schlechtes war.

Sie und Carver sahen sehr fereldisch aus, wie er selbst, was nützlich war, fielen sie doch so weniger auf.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu Garrett, der ihn mit jedem Tag, den er älter wurde, mehr an Leandras Vater, Aristide Amell erinnerte.

Aristide war ein sehr stolzer Mann gewesen, nicht wirklich arrogant, aber unnahbar, genau wie seine Frau.

Er hatte nie verstanden wie die beiden eine solch wunderbare, sanftmütige Person wie Leandra erziehen konnten. Gamlen hatte da schon eher zu ihnen gepasst.

Er wusste, das sie ihn gehasst hatten. In ihrem Augen hatte er ihnen ihre Erstgeborene gestohlen.

Ein fereldischer Abtrünniger, ohne Geld und Titel, der um die Hand einer Frau bat, die dem Kirkwaller Hochadel angehörte, eigentlich bereits dem Comte de Launcet versprochen war und darüber hinaus die Tochter des Mannes war, der sich berechtigte Hoffnung auf den Thron des Vicomte machte.

Manchmal kam es ihm auch heute noch wie ein Traum vor, das Leandra sich für ihn entschieden hatte.

Status, Ansehen, Reichtum, ihre Familie...sie hatte das alles für ein Leben mit einem Abtrünnigen aufgegeben.

Er wusste das Leandra manchmal mit sich kämpfte, nicht weil sie glaubte es wäre die falsche Entscheidung gewesen, sondern weil sie sich schuldig fühlte, zum Niedergang der Amells mit beigetragen zu haben.

Das sie mit einem einfachen Mann davon gelaufen war, war Skandal genug, doch als ihre Base Revka dann auch noch ein magisch begabtes Kind hatte, war der Untergang der Amells nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

Heute lebte in Kirkwall nur noch Gamlen und der meldete sich so gut wie nie bei seiner Schwester.

Gamlen hatte nichts mit seiner Schwester gemein gehabt, doch es war ihm zu verdanken, das er Leandra überhaupt näher kennen lernen konnte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich das von seinen Eltern für den Rest ihres Lebens vorwerfen lassen müssen...

Er würde nie den Abend vergessen, an dem er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

Es war ein besonderer Tag gewesen, durfte er doch die Galgenburg für ein paar Stunden verlassen, um die Adligen der Stadt auf einer Feier mit ein paar anderen Magiern bespaßen.

Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen, als er sie in ihren roten Kleid in der Menge stehen sah.

Später an diesem Abend hatten sie sich heimlich auf dem Balkon getroffen, dank der Hilfe von Gamlen und Ser Maurevar Carver. Sie hatten sich die halbe Nacht unterhalten und ab da jede Gelegenheit wahrgenommen sich zu treffen.

Er wusste sie war die Richtige und als sie sagte, sie würde alles hinter sich lassen und mit ihm fortgehen, war er der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt.

Er war Maurevar Carver noch heute dankbar, das er ihm erlaubt hatte, den Zirkel von Kirkwall einfach so verlassen zu dürfen.

Die Erinnerung, wie er sicherstellen musste, das die Amells ihn in Ruhe ließen, war weit weniger angenehm.

Wie der Kommandant der Grauen Wächter ihn vor ein Ultimatum gestellt hatte, um zu bekommen, was er wollte. Skrupelloser Bastard!

Es war die eine Sache in seinem Leben, auf die er überhaupt nicht stolz war und er hoffte inständig, dass seine Familie nie herausfinden würde, was er in den Vimmark Bergen getan hatte.

Leandra rief zum Abendessen und riss ihm so aus seinen Gedanken.

Der Anblick von Bethany und Garrett erinnerte ihn daran, das ihr gemeinsames Glück nun einen weiteren Preis forderte.

Die Verantwortung für Garrett zu haben, war schon schwer genug, aber jetzt auch noch Bethany.

Er war im Zirkel nie über den Rang eines Magiers hinausgekommen, es hatte ihn nie interessiert, ein Lehrer zu werden und andere auszubilden und bevor seine Ausbildung zum Verzauberer überhaupt beginnen konnte, war er bereits weggegangen.

Heute wünschte er sich, er hätte sich damals etwas mehr Mühe gegeben.

Bethany sprang von seinem Schoss und rannte in die Küche, während Garrett nur langsam aufstand und sich streckte.

Carver saß bereits am Esstisch, würdigte jedoch niemanden eines Blickes.

Wenigstens hatte Leandra es geschafft ihn zum Essen zu bewegen.

Der Rest des Abends verlief in aller Stille.

Es war heute soviel passiert und jeder musste erst mal für sich die Dinge ordnen.

Carver verzog sich sofort nach dem Essen ins Kinderzimmer, während Garrett und Bethany vor dem Kamin noch mit dem Hund spielten.

Er selbst half Leandra in der Küche.

"Fängst du gleich morgen mit ihr an?" fragte sie leise, damit die Kinder sie nicht hörten.

"Ja, je früher desto besser. Oh Leandra, ich wünschte ich hätte damals den Verzauberern im Zirkel besser zugehört. Ich hab den Ersten Verzauberer immer für einen verschrobenen Besserwisser gehalten."

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

"Nun ich habe ihn nur einmal getroffen, aber ich hatte denselben Ausdruck von ihm." sagte sie und brachte nun auch ihn zum Lächeln.

"Es wird nicht leicht werden. Wir müssen ab jetzt noch vorsichtiger sein."

"Sie werden in der Kirche fragen, warum sie nicht mehr mit im Chor singt. Die Schwestern haben gesagt, sie hätte eine wunderbare Stimme und sie haben recht. Es bedeutet ihr so viel. Malcolm, kann sie vielleicht..." Sie brach ab, aber er wusste was sie fragen wollte.

"Es kommt darauf an, wie sie sich entwickelt. Vielleicht kann sie sich irgendwann recht normal unter den Leuten bewegen, aber gerade die Kirche..." Er würde Bethany nicht das Recht auf jedwede normale Aktivität verwehren, aber solange sie jung und unerfahren war, konnte er das Risiko nicht eingehen, sie in die Nähe eines Templers zu lassen.

"Da sind die Templer nie weit." Sie blickte zu Boden.

„Ich bilde Garrett nun bereits seit fast 6 Jahren aus und bin noch immer jedes Mal nervös, wenn ich ihn mit ins Dorf nehme." gab er zu und Leandra sah ihn traurig an.

Garrett durfte sich nicht ohne ihn nach Lothering hinein begeben. Selbst wenn Leandra mit den Zwillingen ins Dorf ging, durfte er nie mit, wenn Malcolm nicht dabei war.

Eine notwendige Regel, die im Laufe der Jahre für sehr viel Streit gesorgt hatte, fühlte sich Garrett dadurch doch oft ziemlich benachteiligt. Für Bethany würden nun dasselbe gelten.

"Ausgerechnet direkt vor ihrem Geburtstag."

"Ja." meinte er und räumte das letzte Geschirr weg, bevor er mit einer Handbewegung die Lichter auslöschte.

Leandra folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, doch er blieb in der Tür stehen, als er Garrett und Bethany reden hörte und deutete Leandra ebenfalls zu warten.

Bethany blickte in den Kamin, während Garrett mit Coon spielte.

"Garrett..."

"Hmmm." meinte der nur und warf einen Ball ans andere Ende des Zimmers, welchen Coon gleich enthusiastisch zurück brachte. Normalerweise hatte er den Kindern verboten im Haus mit dem Hund zu spielen, ging dabei doch eigentlich immer was zu Bruch, doch heute war kein normaler Tag und vielleicht verhielt sich Bethany offener, wenn sie dachte keiner ihrer Eltern höre zu.

"Warum war das Feuer heute nicht heiß...so wie das im Kamin."

"Das an deinen Händen meinst du?"

"Mmmmh." Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihre Knie und sah ihn nicht an.

"Die Erklärung dafür ist ziemlich kompliziert. Hat was mit Manaströmen und dem eigenen Willen zu tun. Vater wird dir das erklären, aber es ist alles wirklich nicht so schlimm, wie du jetzt denkst."

"Meinst du?" Sie schien nicht überzeugt.

Garrett hörte auf mit dem Hund zu spielen und rutschte auf Knien zu ihr.

"Ja, mit der Zeit wirst du tolle Dinge lernen." Er gestikulierte mit den Händen und sie sah ihn nun tatsächlich neugierig an, auch wenn Malcolm nicht deuten konnte, was er damit genau darstellen wollte.

"Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

Garrett sah sich kurz um, doch Malcolm hatte die Tür fast geschlossen, so das er seine Eltern nicht im dunklen Flur stehen sah.

"Ich zeig dir was, aber du darfst es Vater nicht sagen, er bringt mich sonst um."

Malcolm atmete kaum hörbar aus. Garrett hatte wirklich Sinn für Übertreibungen.

Bethany nickte eifrig.

Leandra legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, doch er deutete ihr an abzuwarten. Garrett hatte seine Kräfte für sein Alter gut im Griff und er wusste, das er bei Bethany kein Risiko eingehen würde. Es war die eine Sache, die er in den letzten Jahren immer wieder eingetrichtert hatte.

Wirke nie einen Zauber, wenn du nicht absolut sicher bist, dass du seine Auswirkungen unter Kontrolle hast.

Garretts Hand glühte kurz und er öffnete seine Faust aus der ein kleines, aber helles Licht über die beiden schwebte.

Malcolm lächelte.

Ein Zauberlicht. Kaum mehr als eine Taschenspielerei für einen Magier.

Bethany starrte es erstaunt an und Garrett drehte seine Hand und das Licht begann über ihnen zu kreisen.

"Sehr praktisch, wenn man sich mal im Dunkeln aus dem Haus schleichen will." scherzte Garrett und Bethany lachte zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag wieder.

„Das ist so hübsch!"

Das Licht fiel langsam herab und Bethany streckte ihre Hände aus, so das es in sie hinein fiel.

Fasziniert betrachtete sie es näher.

"Siehst du? Deine Magie tut nur dann jemanden was, wenn du das willst."

Garrett machte eine beiläufige Handbewegung und das Licht erlosch in Bethanys Händen.

Malcolm schloss leise die Tür und sah seine Frau an.

"Ich dachte nie, das mal zu sagen, aber irgendwie bin ich jetzt doch dankbar, das Garrett auch magiebegabt ist. Vielleicht kann er sogar besser dafür sorgen, das ihre Angst nicht mehr so groß ist, als ich es mit allem Wissen und Büchern der Welt könnte."

Sie lächelte zum ersten Mal wieder aufrichtig und hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Es wird alles gut."


	4. Chapter 4

Teil 4

Carvers POV

„...aber irgendwie bin ich jetzt doch dankbar, dass Garrett auch magiebegabt ist. Vielleicht kann er sogar besser dafür sorgen, dass ihre Angst nicht mehr so groß ist, als ich es mit allem Wissen und Büchern der Welt könnte."

Vater sprach leise, doch er konnte ihn trotzdem gut verstehen.

„Es wird alles gut." hörte er seine Mutter im Erdgeschoss sagen und wurde so wütend, dass er am liebsten nach unten gestürmt wäre. Doch stattdessen wanderte er auf Zehenspitzen zurück in das Zimmer, das er sich mit seinen Geschwistern teilte. Schnell kletterte er die Leiter des Etagenbettes hoch und vergrub sich unter seiner Bettdecke.

Gar nichts wurde gut!

Was sollte denn daran gut sein, dass nun auch Bethany keine Zeit mehr für ihn haben würde?

Vater verbrachte jeden Tag Stunden mit Garrett, lehrte ihn irgendwelches Zeug bei dem er niemals würde mitreden können.

Und nie nahm ihn Vater mit in die Korcari Wildnis. Es hieß immer nur „Es ist zu gefährlich für dich" oder „Es wäre nichts für dich." oder noch viel schlimmer „Dafür bist du noch zu klein."

Aber Garrett war natürlich keines von dieses Dingen, dabei war er nicht mal zwei Jahre älter!

Nicht das es ihn störte, wenn er seinen ach so tollen großen Bruder nicht zu Gesicht bekam, der sich die meiste Zeit sowieso nur einen Spaß daraus machte, ihn zu ärgern.

Carver hatte sich vor langer Zeit damit abgefunden, dass Garrett Vaters Liebling war, aber warum mussten sie ihn jetzt auch noch Bethany wegnehmen?

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, was passiert war.

Heute Nachmittag war noch alles in Ordnung.

Er hatte Bethany einen seiner Zeichenblöcke gezeigt, den er in den letzten Wochen mit seinen Ideen gefüllt hatte.

Nicht das es besonders einfach war, die Federn und die Tinte, die Vater ihm gegeben hatte, waren für das Schreiben gedacht, nicht fürs Zeichnen.

Bilder von Elfen, Zwergen, noblen Rittern und treffsicheren Bogenschützen hatte er gezeichnet und seine Geschichten mit ihr geteilt.

Sie war die einzige, die ihn immer verstanden hatte und er hatte nie viel sagen müssen. Seine Eltern dachten er sei verschroben und grüblerisch, doch Bethany wusste als Einzige, dass das überhaupt nicht stimmte.

Außer ihr hörte ihn ja auch nie jemand richtig zu!

Mutter hatte ihm zwar auch zugehört, doch mehr als ein Lächeln und ein Tätscheln auf Kopf hatte er nicht von ihr bekommen.

Und Vater interessierte sich sowieso nur für Garrett und seine Magie!

Er fand es ja anscheinend auch noch gut, was heute mit Bethany passiert war, das sie nun wie Garrett und er selbst war.

Es war nicht fair!

Bethany war seine Schwester!

Mutter hatte immer gesagt, dass es zwischen ihnen ein ganz besonderes Band gäbe, das mit nichts anderem auf der Welt zu vergleichen wäre, weil sie Zwillinge waren.

Bethany hatte mit ihm seine Geschichten weitergesponnen und sie hatte gesagt, er solle ihr einen Drachen malen, gegen den seine Ritter dann kämpfen würden.

Sie hatte von ihm geschwärmt, riesig sollte er sein, mit gewaltigen Flügeln und natürlich sollte er Feuer speien.

Feuer.

Eben schwärmte Bethany noch von ihren Geschichten und im nächsten Augenblick standen ihre Hände in Flammen und sie fing so schlimm an zu weinen und zu schreien. Er wollte ihr helfen, schließlich war sie seine kleine Schwester, doch die Hitze war so groß, dass er nur hilflos zusehen und nach Mutter rufen konnte. Mutter würde ihr bestimmt helfen, da war er sich sicher gewesen. Schließlich hatte sie versprochen, sie beide immer zu beschützen.

Aber Mutter konnte ihr nicht helfen, sie wich genauso vor dem Feuer zurück und kam nicht an sie heran.

Er würde Bethanys Blick in diesem Augenblick nie vergessen. Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als sie ansehen.

Mutter hatte ihn dann angeschrien, dass er Garrett holen sollte.

Er konnte Bethany dann wirklich helfen und in dem Moment war es ihm egal, dass Garrett mal wieder etwas konnte und er nicht.

Er war einfach froh, dass Bethany in Sicherheit war.

Danach hatte sie so geweint und keiner hatte ihm gesagt, was mit ihr war!

Stattdessen hatte Mutter ihn fortgeschickt um Vater zu holen.

Er hatte die ganze Zeit fest daran glauben wollen, dass das Alles nur eine einmalige Gelegenheit war, dass das nichts verändern würde.

Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er gewusst, das es nicht so war.

Vater hatte Bethany und ihm kein einziges Mal erlaubt dabei zu sein, wenn er Garrett Magie lehrte, auch wenn er es direkt nie so genannt hatte.

Trotzdem hatte er sich ein paar Mal nicht daran gehalten und heimlich durch das Türschloss von Vaters Studierzimmer gegukgt und sein Ohr gegen die Tür gepresst.

Viel hatte er nicht gesehen, meistens hatte er nur gehört, wie Vater irgendwelche Sachen erklärte, die für ihn absolut keinen Sinn machten.

Er hatte Wörter wie Magie und Mana verstanden.

Aber manchmal hatte es nach ihren Übungsstunden seltsam und verbrannt gerochen oder seltsame Lichter schienen unter der Tür durch.

Mutter nahm ihn jede Woche mit in die Kirche und dort erzählten sie im Gesang immer von der Magie und langsam aber sicher, wusste er was Vater und Garrett waren. Magier.

Er hatte es Bethany nicht erzählt, weil er ihr keine Angst machen wollte.

Und nun war Bethany eine von ihnen.

Er vergrub sich unter der Decke als er Schritte auf der Holztreppe hörte.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich einmal mehr ein eigenes Zimmer, doch dafür war ihr Haus zu klein.

Die Tür öffnete sich.

„Carver schläfst du schon?" hörte er die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter, die versuchte die Bettdecke vorsichtig von seinem Gesicht zu ziehen, doch er umklammerte sie so fest, das sie schließlich davon abließ.

Wenig später hörte er die Stimmen von Bethany und Garrett.

Jemand stieg die Leiter zu seinem Bett hinauf.

„Hey Carver!" rief Bethany dorthin, wo sie vermutlich sein Ohr vermutete und tippte auf seine Schulter, doch er wollte jetzt nicht reden.

Er wollte keinen von ihnen sehen, nicht mal sie.

„Lass ihn, Schatz. Du kannst morgen mit ihm reden." sagte seine Mutter und kurz darauf hörte er das Rascheln von Laken und Kissen, als die anderen sich in ihre Betten legten.

Weitere, schwere Schritte, die ins Zimmer kamen.

„Er will nicht reden." sagte seine Mutter leise.

Normalerweise sagten sie Vater immer unten eine gute Nacht und Mutter brachte sie ins Bett. Er hatte das bis jetzt noch nie gemacht.

„Mutter!" rief Garrett empört, als sie ihm wahrscheinlich wieder einen Gute Nacht Kuss gegeben hatte, für den er seiner Meinung nach schon zu alt war. Er schlief auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raums am Fenster in einem Einzelbett, ein weiteres seiner Privilegien als „Ältester".

Er spürte durch die Decke eine sanfte Hand, die seinen Kopf streichelte und kurz darauf flüsterte ihm Mutter ebenfalls einen Gruß zu.

Vater seufzte leise und setzte sich anscheinend zu Bethany ans untere Bett.

Er sprach sehr leise, doch auf diese Entfernung konnte er alles hören.

„Weißt du noch was ich dir über deine Träume gesagt habe, Bethany?"

„Hmmhh." kam es nur von ihr.

„Und was?" forschte er nach.

„Das ich mit niemanden reden soll, egal was passiert."

„Genau. Versprichst du mir, dass du das auch genauso machst?"

Sie blieb still.

„Bethany!" ermahnte sie Vater.

„Wenn ich heute Nacht gefressen werde..." begann Garrett zu murmeln.

„Sei still!" schnitt ihm Vater so abrupt das Wort ab, wie Carver es noch nie zuvor mitbekommen hatte. Vorsichtig lugte er mit einem Auge unter seiner Decke hervor.

Garrett hatte immer schon eine große Klappe und Vater ließ ihn meistens gewähren.

Er sah wie Mutter zu Garretts Bett ging, sich über ihn beugte und ihn etwas zuflüsterte.

„Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Bethany die Garretts Gemurmel anscheinend nicht verstanden hatte.

„Nichts Schatz." sagte Vater und er konnte die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.

„Also, versprichst du es mir?" wiederholte er sanft. Auf diese Weise redete er so gut wie nie mit ihm.

Er hörte Bethany ein leises „Ja!" flüstern und dann kicherte sie über irgendwas.

Er versteckte sich schnell wieder komplett unter der Decke als Vater aufstand und das Licht im Raum erlosch.

Erst als komplette Dunkelheit herrschte und er hörte wie Vater und Mutter die Treppe hinabgingen, tauchte er aus seinem Versteck auf.

„Garrett?" hörte er Bethany unter sich leise.

Von der anderen Seite kam nur ein unverständliches Murmeln.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Gar, nichts Beth. Schlaf jetzt. Nacht." Carver hörte wie er sich umdrehte.

Danach war es still.

Carver wusste nicht, was er nun von der Situation halten sollte.

Wüsste er doch nur mehr über diese Magie.

Er kämpfte mit sich, wollte noch weiter nachdenken, doch schließlich verlor er denn Kampf mit einem letzten Gedanken, dass alles was heute passiert war, nur ein Traum gewesen war, und wenn er wieder aufwachte, alles beim Alten war.

Er bekam nur wage mit, wie sehr früh am nächsten Morgen, lange bevor sie normalerweise geweckt worden, jemand ins Zimmer kam und Garrett holte.


	5. Chapter 5

Teil 5

Malcolms POV

Es war eiskalt in der Küche und nur ein einziges Wandlicht beleuchtete den Raum am frühen Morgen.

Malcolm sah aus dem Fenster über die mit Reif überzogenen Felder, die Sonne zeichnete sich erst wage am Horizont ab und würde erst in Stunden aufgehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich, Garrett gefolgt von Leandra Küche trat ein, welche sie sogleich leise hinter sich zu zog.

Leandra ging durch den Raum und lehnte sich an die Küchenzeile, während Garrett genau vor der Tür stehenblieb.

Er wusste, warum er hier war und was nun kam.

Es hatte all seine Willenskraft und Leandras Intervention gebraucht, dass er Garrett nicht noch gestern Abend aus dem Zimmer gezehrt und ihm die Leviten gelesen hätte.

„Was zum Teufel hast du dir gestern bei diesem Kommentar gedacht?" sagte er und versuchte seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Garrett zusammen zu brüllen und damit die Zwillinge zu wecken wollte er unbedingt vermeiden. Sie mussten von dem hier nichts mitbekommen.

„Na ja...es ist ja nicht so, dass die Gefahr überhaupt nicht bestünde, dass das passiert." rechtfertigte sich Garrett und es machte ihn beinahe nach wütender, dass er es damit begründete, dass er Recht hatte.

Natürlich hatte er Recht! Aber das war noch kein Grund seiner verängstigten kleinen Schwester das auch gleich an den Kopf zu knallen.

„Deine Schwester hat gestern erst ihre Kräfte entdeckt und es hat sie bis ins Mark erschüttert und dir fällt nichts anderes ein, als ihr sofort das Schlimmste an den Kopf zu werfen, was überhaupt passieren kann?"

Am liebsten würde er ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen, aber er wollte sich nicht gehen lassen. Schon gar nicht vor Leandra. Er ließ sich nie gehen! Er war ein disziplinierter Magier!

„Es ist mir so raus gerutscht. Tut mir leid." sagte Garrett und sah zu Boden.

„Dein großes Mundwerk wird dich einmal in gewaltige Schwierigkeiten bringen, wenn du nicht aufpasst. Denken Garrett! Denken bevor man redet!"

Garrett war auf der einen Seite so talentiert und klug, dass es ihn immer wieder erstaunte zu welchen magischen Leistungen er in seinem Alter bereits fähig war, doch seine verdammte, große Klappe konnte er selten halten.

Malcolm wusste, dass er sie von ihm geerbt hatte und das war der einzige Grund, warum er meistens so nachsichtig mit ihm war.

„Ja." sagte Garrett tonlos.

„Es ist wirklich dein Glück, dass Bethany dich nicht verstanden hat." sagte Leandra deutlich ruhiger als er selbst war.

„Ja."

Malcolm wusste, das Garrett entschieden hatte, das Ganze einfach über sich ergehen zu lassen.

„Beim Erbauer, gestern Abend, als du im Wohnzimmer mit Bethany geredet hast, dachte ich noch, du hättest etwas verstanden und dann das!" sagte er nun auch wieder ruhiger.

Nach seinem letzten Satz sah Garrett ihn nun kurz an und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Das hast du gehört?" fragte er kleinlaut.

„Gehört und gesehen, Garrett. Und deine Mutter übrigens auch. Und mal davon abgesehen, spüre ich es immer, wenn du in diesem Haus Magie wirkst, dafür muss ich es nicht Mal sehen."

Garrett blickte erneut kurz auf, entschied sich dann doch wieder für den Boden.

„Immer?" fragte er und in jedem anderen Moment hatte ihm das ein Lächeln entlockt, doch nun musste er streng bleiben.

„Natürlich! Du magst ja vieles können, aber wenn du einen Weg erfindest, zu zaubern, ohne das andere es merken, die mit der Materie vertraut sind, müssen wir uns nie mehr vor den Templern verstecken."

„Ich spüre nicht, wenn du zauberst." warf Garrett ein.

„Nur, weil ich dir das noch nicht beigebracht habe." sagte er mit aller Strenge.

Garrett trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und etwas an seiner bislang stoischen Körperhaltung veränderte sich. Und es war genau das, worauf Malcolm gewartet hatte.

Garrett war sehr klug, das würde Malcolm ihm nicht absprechen, aber er dachte bisweilen, er wisse alles besser.

Einsicht kam bei Garrett noch nie leicht. Er glaubte, er käme immer davon, wenn er vorgab, zuzuhören und die Strafpredigt einfach über sich ergehen ließ.

Malcolm kannte ihn gut, er war früher genau so gewesen.

„Es...tut mir leid, Vater. Ich werde in Zukunft nachdenken, was ich Bethany gegenüber sage und was nicht. Es ist nur..." Garrett druckste herum, was er selten tat.

Malcolm kam nun um den Tisch herum und hockte sich vor ihm hin, sodass er seinem Blick nicht mehr ausweichen konnte.

„Was Garrett?" fragte er geduldig.

„Es wäre besser, wenn sie normal geblieben wäre. Sie ist immer so freundlich zu allen und vertraut jedem gleich...ich glaube nicht, dass es reicht, wenn sie dir lediglich verspricht im Nichts mit niemanden zu reden."

Garrett sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen und flüsterte seine nächsten Worte so leise, dass Leandra sie nicht hören könnte, er sie aber genau verstand.

„Du weißt, dass das unmöglich ist."

Malcolm konnte nicht anders, als ihn in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen, die dieser sogleich erwiderte.

Beim Erbauer, er war selten so erleichtert gewesen. Garrett hatte bereits weit mehr über das Dasein als Magier verstanden, als er je zu Hoffen gewagt hatte.

Magier gingen jedes Mal ins Nichts, wenn sie schliefen.

Jede Nacht...ihr ganzes Leben lang.

Sie verbrachten dort fast soviel Zeit wie in dieser Welt und nahmen alles bewusst war, als würden sie wachen und nicht schlafen.

Menschen, die keine Magier waren, würden dies niemals ganz verstehen.

In all dieser Zeit niemals mit einem Geist zu reden, niemals eine Frage über die Wunder dieses Ortes zu stellen, niemals mit einer anderen Seele in Kontakt zu treten...es war schlicht und einfach unmöglich.

Als würde man blind, stumm und taub durch diese Welt wandern.

Es war eines der wenigen Dinge, das er Leandra verschwiegen hatte und er war froh, dass Garrett es ihm gleich getan hatte.

Ein echter Magier zu sein, bedeutete nicht, vor den Gefahren des Nichts wegzulaufen, sondern sie zu erkennen und ihnen zu widerstehen.

Mit einem guten Geist zu reden und ihn um Rat zu fragen, war nichts schlechtes. Aber einen Geist als Dämon enttarnen zu können, das war die wahre Herausforderung des Nichts.

Langsam löste er sich von ihm und Garrett wischte sich hastig mit dem Ärmer seines Pullovers über die Wangen. Natürlich viel zu stolz um zuzugeben, dass er nicht so abgeklärt war, wie er immer tat.

„Ich weiß Garrett. Und ich bin sehr stolz, dass du das ohne mein Zutun begriffen hast."

Er legte seinem Sohn die Hände auf die Schultern und fuhr fort.

„Bethany ist etwas anders als wir beide, weißt du? Ihre Kräfte machen ihr im Moment nur Angst, keinen Spaß. Wir können sie nicht vor den schrecklichen Tatsachen bewahren, die du bereits kennst. Sie wird es begreifen müssen. Hilfst du mir dabei? Ganz vorsichtig und langsam?"

Garrett lächelte leicht und nickte mehrere Male.

Leandra war an seine Seite getreten und Garrett umarmte nun auch sie heftig. Als sie sich lösten, ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, ihm nochmal mit der Hand über die Wange zu fahren, um auch die letzten Tränenspuren zu beseitigen. Er verdrehte die Augen, hielt sie aber nicht davon ab, was ihr ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.

„Geh ruhig wieder ins Bett, mein Schatz. Es ist noch viel zu früh." sagte sie und Garrett nickte.

Malcolm stand auf, starrte aber noch einige Sekunden die Tür an, durch die Garrett gerade verschwunden war und die Leandra nun sachte schloss.

Sie kam auf ihn zu und er zog sie sofort in seine Arme.

„Ich kenne mich ja nicht aus, aber das war gerade eine wichtige Lektion, oder?" hauchte sie sanft.

Malcolm sah sie an.

„Wahrscheinlich die wichtigste Lektion seines Lebens. Die meisten von uns lernen sie nie oder brauchen Jahrzehnte, um zu begreifen, was er bereits weiß. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie erstaunlich er ist, selbst für einen Magier."

Leandra kannte ihn gut, doch er wusste es war auch nicht schwer zu erkennen, das sich neben Freude und Stolz auch etwas anderes in seine Stimme mischte.

Grenzenlose Furcht.

„Was ist los, Malcolm? Fragte sie und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Ich will deine Sorge wirklich nicht noch größer machen..." flüsterte er und er sah ihr an, dass sie nicht verstand.

„Sag es mir einfach. Das haben wir uns doch mal versprochen."

Er lächelte leicht als er daran zurück dachte.

Sie war die Frau die er liebte und sie hatte die Wahrheit verdient, er war auch ihr Sohn.

„Wenn man uns jemals enttarnt dann würde man Bethany und mich einfach im Zirkel wegsperren und es gut sein lassen, aber Garrett...er ist zu außergewöhnlich, zu talentiert und in den Augen der Templer viel zu gefährlich..."

Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und nahm ihre Hand, die direkt über seinen Herzen lag in seine.

„...sie würden ihn niemals am Leben lassen."


End file.
